Forest Encounter
by white lioness0429
Summary: jango x Kaya I know it's weird but bear with me ok? Based mostly on the part wear Kaya and the Veggies are trying to get away from Django. A harmless distraction turns to Kaya and Jango having feelings will they cope when Kaya has to take care of Jango?


OKAAYY so it was Anzac day and I was board so I wrote this because I like odd pairings – I had this plot in my mind for a while so I just decided to put it to cyber-paper and see it goes with you guys. Nothing special but this is not the whole story so if you want me to post the whole thing up you need to review and let me know. Kk so this is it – enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Miss Kaya this way!" Onion called out to the pale blonde girl following behind. Kaya nodded and kept up with the young boys as they hastly made their way through the

forest. Sounds of razor blades cutting through trees could be heard from behind them but the kept running, they knew that they had to escape the hypnotist that was hot on their trail, for

Kaya's sake. They spotted a large rock up ahead and dove behind it in order to catch their breath. It was only after a minute that they unfortunately heard Jango's threatening voice yell

out from the other side of the boulder

"I know you're in there now come out now or I'm coming in!"

Kaya wore a face of terror and exhaustion, this man was too strong for them to keep running away and so after a minute of thought she said, "Look guys I'm thankful for what you've

done for me but this is it – it's better me than you" she began to get up but the kids pushed her back down

"No Miss Kaya we made a promise to captain Usopp that we would protect youand we will because we're the Veggie Pirates!" Pepper said proudly. The other two nodded and ran

out to the sides of the boulder while Pepper climbed up with a white napkin tied to a stick. He raised it up and declared defeat. Kaya was very confused by this action but continued to

watch this with interest – it's not like her to underestimate anyone.

Soon there was a loud crashing sound followed by a series of sneezes, she turned around and looked from behind the rock to find that the man chasing them was holding his crotch and

was sneezing so hard his face was turning blue. It was actually quiet funny. Kaya stifled a giggle and then saw the next phrase in the boy's plan, a log that was originally sitting on top of

the rock had now fallen onto the hypnotist causing him to hold his foot on which the log had landed on and jump up and down once again causing her to laugh at his comic appearance.

(SL: wouldn't all of us:D)

Suddenly the Veggie Pirates leaped out holding kitchen utensils and went to attack the pirate. Without a word, Jango dodged the first two, aimed for Onion and got a tight grasp around

his small neck. Smirking hehe threw all three of them against a tree, knocking the breath out of them. Not being able to take it anymore, Kaya came out and demanded that they be put

down.

-Kaya's POV-

"Let them go!" to be honest I was terrified but I knew that I couldn't let these kids get hurt on my behalf.

"Please just stop this and I'll do whatever you want"

Jango kept his smirk and turned to the kids lying on the ground in pain from being winded.

"I was ordered to kill everybody and that's exactly what I plan to do" He turned back to me and I was now slightly shaking from anger and terror. He got out on of his disks and began

to spin it on one of his fingers,

"But first I'm getting rid of these stupid little brats"

Part of me wanted to just give up and give in but I shook that off and knew I needed to draw his attention away from the children so that they could escape. I searched around for a

weapon or something to threaten him or my life with but there was nothing that could do sufficient damage so my teenage mind suddenly went to the next best distraction.

'_I'm never gonna forgive myself for this'_ I thought bitterly

Before Jango could even retaliate I had thrown my arms around his neck and was now pressing my lips up against his own. The force of it had thrown the disk off balance – saving the

three boys, now just what the hell do I do now? I slightly opened my eyes and motioned for the boys to run. It was really lucky that they understood eye motions and no sooner had they

been gaping with bottom jaws reaching the ground, the Veggie Pirates and run off to hide among the bushes in the forest.

A force had pulled me off him and I was slammed back painfully against a tree. I had closed my eyes on impact and opened them quickly to see what had happened. Jango had both his

hands on my arms, pinning me against the tree and was now looking straight at me with a face of complete blankness at least from what I could see since his heart-shaped glasses

covered his eyes quiet well. There was just silence for a moment and I really wished I hadn't done that and I was mentally kicking myself for the most stupid distraction that had come to

mind. As if on cue I heard a man call out to let me go, it must have been that swordsman from before. His sword sliced through a thick branch clearing a straight path from Jango to

Usopp. I had never been so happy in my life to see Usopp again. After the explosion from one of his attacks I ran right up to him and hugged so hard he nearly toppled over. They

beckoned me out of the woods but I had a enough time to look back to see the hypnotist Jango lying on the forest floor motionless. Dare I say – a part of me wanted to stay and see if

he was alright.

* * *

Hey I said I was board…k so ye review if you want to see the whole story kkthxbyz! 


End file.
